Please forgive me bae
by Deanee lover
Summary: Dean after his arm injury had to stay home , and Renee still goes to work. Dean only wanted his wife home, one nigth he just lost it and says things that he didn't mean to her. Now she is mad and hurt, he needs her to forgive him. Please don't forget to leave your reviews. Three shot storie.
1. chapter 1

Dean Ambrose was home because of his arm injury, he was laying on the couch with blue laying beside him and watching TV while Renee's mom was making dinner for them. He was miserable and frustrated and he took it out on his wife. He called her but she refused to answer him, he texted her but she didn't write back.

He was vulnerable and sad, he hurts his wife really bad,she cried. His mother in law walked in the living room, see his face, he was hurt.

"Dean dinner is ready, you need to eat"

"thank you Carol but i am not really hungry"

"i take it Renee didn't answer your phone calls?"

"she won't, i hurt her badly, she hates me"

"she doesn't hates you, my daughter loves you with everything inside her, what happened with you two? "

"i just lost it, i missed her so much, and she comes home just for three days, and I just wanted my wife and i sort of said things i didn't mean"

 _Renee was packing her bags to leave for Raw the next day, Dean comes through the door and takes her in his arms caressing her ass, squeezing them while kissing her, she moaned in his mouth giving him opopportunity to enter his tongue in the kiss. He releases her mouth to kiss her neck._

 _"don't leave tomorrow, stay here with me then you could leave the day after, please"_

 _"i would love to but honey i have to work, i was with you for the whole week i can't take two weeks off work in a row"_

 _He immediately released her and takes_ several _steps back from her_

 _"Dean what's wrong?"_

" _nothing is wrong."_

 _"Dean tell me please,honey what's wrong"_

 _"i want my wife home with me"_

 _"honey i want to stay home with you too but i need to work"_

" _you are annoying me right now, just fucking stay home, i don't want you on the danm road while i am home babysitting blue"_

 _"Dean Jonathan Ambrose don't you yell at me! And by the way Blue is also your dog and i didn't force you to stay with him "_

 _Renee finished putting her clothes in the bag, she was mad by now. She goes to the living room, depositing her bags by the couch, Dean followed her._

 _" who is he? "_

 _" who is who? "_

 _" the man on the road that got your head and mind, the man that you are cheating on me with?"_

 _"excuse me, did i hear you right?"_

 _Renee couldn't believe her hears, Dean was accusing her of cheating, she couldn't help when tears tore her eyes._

 _"Renee, i didn't mean to say that"_

 _"you know that you meant it"_

 _"honey i am sorry" he takes a step to get her but she takes a step back lifting her hands for him to stop._

 _"i know that you are frustrated with your injury, i can cope with that. But accusing me of cheating on you it's too much. I am a devoted wife to you i support you in every danm thing in life. I travel around the country every three days just to be with you and now just because i can't stay for a day longer you say that i am cheating on you? "_

 _" Renee i"_

 _"don't. I don't want to hear you, be near you. It's not my fault that you get hurt, i was here for you every single day, you have the nerve to imply that i am cheating on you, now you're treating me like your fan girls, I"_

 _She got interrupted by her phone, it was her mom_

 _"hi mom"_

 _"sweety you okay, you sound like you have been crying?"_

 _"i am okay mom, when will you be home?"_

 _"i am just outside"_

 _"okay"_

 _She dried her tears and goes answer the door, Dean comes her way she shoved him back._ _She opened the door to reveal her parents,_ _she gives them a hug and excuse herself to the bedroom. Dean after making sure his parents in law were installed, followed her, she was on the phone. He goes to the bathroom giving her privacy. When he didn't hear from her anymore, he gets out to find her changing clothes._

 _"where are you going?"_

 _She didn't answer him, she goes_ _to the bathroom to refresh her face and put on some makeup. He followed her blocking her way out._

 _"where the hell are you going? Answer me now Renee or God help me i will..."_

 _"you will what Dean Jonathan Ambrose? You will hurt me, you will hit me?"_

 _"i will never lay my hand on you, never, and you know that,"_

 _"no i don't, you weren't supposed to say that i was cheating on you but you did, so don't tell me i know everything because i don't"_

 _"Renee i was angry, i didn't mean to say that okay, now for the last time tell me where are you going?"_

 _"i am going to the airport to get my flight to Memphis for Raw"_

 _"you are going to Memphis?who was on the phone with you, who was it danm it?"_

" _Nikki,_ _i was talking to a friend"_

 _"if it was Nikki then why are you so eager to leave, until 15min ago you were going to Memphis tomorrow morning, what or who changed your mind?_

 _Renee slapped him so hard that his cheek was red, and her hand also red, she pushed past him and get her jacket and leaves the bedroom. He again followed her this time to the living room were her parents were. She tells them with tears in her eyes, that she has to go now, and she will be back by four days. Her mother wanted to ask what's the problem but she_ _held up her hand motioning for her to stop,Dean takes his car's keys to drive her but she got a cab._

"so she hates me now, i fucked up Carol , i am sorry for my language".

"it's okay sweety,Renee doesn't hate you ,she is just upset and hurt."

"i want to apologize to her but she won't answer my calls or texts"

"don't you know where Raw is this week?"

"it's in Memphis,why?"

"go there and surprise her , we both know that she loves surprises."

"that's rigth , i never througth of that, oh thank you so much Carol , you're a life saver,i am going to take blue with me"

"go and don't worry about the house hon "

Dean gets a bag and dressed in a black jeans , black t-shirt and sweater and a yellow timberland boots and also a black and yellow snapback.He takes blue with kissing Carol and hugging his father in law.With only one thing in mind,gets his wife to forgives him.


	2. chapter 2

Renee was not okay. Being mad at Dean is something that she deeply hated and she being sick didn't help things.She feels that Dean disrespected and hurted her like nobody has never. She was currently in catering with a plate full of fruit that she didn't touch, alone at a table with her mind a million miles away. She was thinking that she was a bad wife for Dean and that it was not only his injury that drives him to say such things to her, maybe she was the cause. She was so caugth up that she didn't see or hear Seth and Roman taking places at the table beside her. They saw her lone face and untouched plate, and they feel that something was wrong and they justified it by her non-touched plate.

Seth cleared his throat to capte her attention but she didn't make a move.Roman touched her shoulder and she jumps.

"whoa Renee calm down it's only me Roman and Seth" reated Roman quickly taking her hand in his "sorry guys "she forced a small smile .

"it's okay baby girl, what's going ? you seemed lost in your mind ?"Roman asked sweetly.

"i am okay guys, just not feeling too good" she tried to get herself out "so how was your match guys?"

Seth looked her right in the eyes " i will just block the fact that you just blow us " she was going to protest but Seth lift his hand cutting her" there is something but i will let you be rigth now but after Raw we will talk sweety"

"Seth i don't really want to talk about it "answered her .

"hey the Lunatic isn't here so we are your legal guardians baby girl, let us do our best man jobs" Roman gives her one of his best smile.

Renee just wanted to have some alone time , she looked irritated and Seth sensed it right away " we will leave you alone for now cause you seem like we are annoying you, but please tell us that you are okay?"

Before she could answer she saw someone that always brings joy to her whenever she feels down , she jumps from her seat and runs , Seth and Roman follow her to see what was going only to see Renee with the little Birdie in her arms kissing her and talking babytalk with her.

"oh baby auntie nae nae missed you so much "

Seth and Roman goes to Brie and Nikki , hugging them " what are you guys doing on Raw ?" saked Roman .

" Renee needed us , she got in an argument with Dean three days ago " explained Nikki.

"oh that's explain the lone face and non feisty Renee" retorted Seth going to Renee and Birdie with the others.

Brie was so happy to see her little baby bringing joy to Renee" oh so there is love only for Birdie ? Not for your bestfriends? maybe we should go Nikki since she doesn't care about us anymore?"

"she doesn't care about us neither " Seth says while playing with the baby over Renee's shoulder.

"oh guys don't , i love you all it's just that i missed my little bird so much. group hug?" she says giving them her best puppy dog eyes .

"ohw how could i say no to that face?" sigh Roman " come here" .

They had a group hug, Brie told them that Nikki , Renee Birdie and her are going to the hotel for a girl night. The boys asked if they could join them later and they say yes.

At the hotel , Renee give Birdie her bath and cuddle with her on the bed alongside Nikki , Brie was sitting on the chair across the bed.

"so nae sweety tell us what that idiot did to you?" asked Nikki about her friend.

"he accused me of cheating on him because i didn't stay one more night at home, and what make it worse it's the fact that when i called you Nikki he throught that it was "my lover" according to him , i was so hurt that he could beleive that i would do such thing to him" she couldn't help the tears from falling.

"Dean may be my friend but i will knock him on his head so hard that he will get it on place" voiced Nikki

"okay Nikki to much violence near my baby'ears please" eyebrows rised , she then turns on Renee " did you speak to him since then?"

" no i didn't he keeps calling but i don't want to hear from him"

"honey he is your husband you need to talk to him so he can explains "

"Brie right now Dean is the last person i want to see"

" i know that it's hurt you but nae you have to give him a say in the matter"

"i know Brie i just can't look at him let alone talk to him without going crazy on him"

Meanwhile at the arena the lunatic fringe make his entry, going straight to Hunter's office, he knocked and heard Steph's voice indicating him to enter.When he enters he was meet by three pairs of surprised eyes of Hunter, Steph and Vince. Stephanie takes him in a bear hug , Steph always throught of him as her son.

"Dean i am so glad to see you , you didn't give us news on you" she kissed his cheek , Dean returned the hug, then checking hands with Vince and Hunter.

"i just was busy with Blue and annoyed at home, sorry for not calling and not answering Steph "

" it's okay , i missed you so much, Raw is not the same without you"

"so what bring you here tonight ? your wife i think? " said Vince .

"talking about Renee she looked far away when i saw her in the hall , i was going to ask her but she was busy"

"i hurted her badly , not physically but we got into an argument and i said things that i didn't mean and now she hates me "

"hate you Dean ? never that woman loves you for who you are , she is just mad at you" voiced Hunter.

"i hope you are right Hunter cause without her i am a lost puppy. Steph you said earlier that she wasn't looking good. how did you saw her?"

"she had dark rings under her eyes , they were puffy too like she has been crying"

"danm, where is she now?"asked Dean urgently"i need to make sure that she is okay"

"she left 1 hour ago with Brie, Birdie and Nikki " replied Steph.

"thank you i need to know in wich hotel she is and the room too , please ?" .

Hunter write the adress on a paper and give it to him " who will drive you?, you can't drive, and who drived you here?"

"i got a cab with Blue , he is with Nia now, i need to go now to see how Renee is doing"Dean looked stressed and sad.

He leaves the office with a worried and disgusted face, why? The worried one because he now knows that she is not okay and the disgusted one cause he was the main cause of it. He takes Blue from Nia and leaves for the hotel, he takes his phone out and orders a lot of flowers of her favorite yellow and red roses. He sent them to her hotel room and also brought a big white with a red shaped heart teddy bear to sent with the flowers.

Renee just comes out of the bathroom being sick accompagned by Brie when they heard the door, Seth answered to find a man.

" can i help you?"

" is there a Renee Young Ambrose here?"

"yes she is here"

" i got a delivery for her from her husband"

"okay she is not feelings good right now i ll get it for her"

" okay sir but you will need help"

" help for wh... " he close his mouth when he saw the extra big white teddy bear"i see , Dean really went high on the gift"

"okay sir , and mister Ambrose say to make sure that his wife will open the door in 15 min"

"okay i will make sure, thank you" he was going to give the man a tip but he refuses saying that Mr Ambrose already gives him enough and leaves.

"Roman could you come help me with all of this please?"

"what is so hard to do alo...ne woaw they are from Dean ?"

"yep he really know flowers price now that is awesome"

They get everything inside the room and Renee's eyes were bulging out of her head.She loved the attention , she loved the teddy bear and when Seth gives her the card she being to read and also cry.

" _honey i am so sorry for hurting you, i know that you probably doen't want to see me right now but please hear me at least._

 _I was way out of line to even think about you cheating on me but being the fucking fool i am i not even think it , i say it out loud to you. I just wanted you home with me and my emotions got the hand on me._

 _I am vulnerable without you , i know that you are hurt , mad and angry at me but give me at least 30 min to plead my case your sweet honor, will you?_

 _Do you love the big teddy bear? I told myself that since the lunatic fool hurted you that you needed a body to give hugs, i hope you love it._

 _ps: Blue also want to see his mama cause he is with me outside wainting for you._

 _love from Dean , your beloved and idiostic husband, love you so much baby._

She runs to the door and open it to find Dean wearing a black suit with blue shirt and black tie with his hair perfectly arranged a black shiny pair of shoes with Blue at his feet barking with happiness for her master, her eyes goes again to Dean and gis smiling face with a balloon in hand saying " _give this hunk a chance to apologize, love you"_


End file.
